


Golden Threads

by pinkteamaiden



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkteamaiden/pseuds/pinkteamaiden
Summary: You're Choi Li, a 19 year old half korean and half chinese quite popular actress who has been a fan of A.C.E for a while now.





	Golden Threads

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and I'm sorry if it isn't that good! I'm open to criticism, but please be polite!

#  Meet and Greet 

I walk inside the building slowly. I blink as the bright lights of the entrance blind me momentarily and the first thing I see is the Beat Interactive panel above the desk of a beautiful woman who rapidly types in a grey computer. She looks at me for a fraction of a second and decides to not acknowledge my presence for a while. I searched for a place to sit since my feet were hurting so much from walking for 40 minutes, since I didn’t want my manager to know where I was. It was tiring having to say what I was doing, eating, drinking, going and what not. I just didn’t want to bother about that anymore. After all, what I planned to do had nothing to do with my health, it was about my own money. Which being able to spend it in whatever I want was most likely the only good thing my company had for me. In the end, I sat in a orange somewhat old sofa in the corner of the room.  


“Uh… Miss Li?” a smooth feminine voice called for me. It was the woman from before, she was standing right in front of me, wearing a blue uniform and dark heels, and a gorgeous but tired smile in her face “Will you please follow me? We’re ready to see you. We apologize for making you wait.”  
I nodded, got up and walked towards up, she led me through a corridor and opened an heavy metallic door. Inside there was an oval long glass table, in one end a tall man in a suit looking at me with interest and in the sides there were six men sitting next to him. I didn’t personally know any of them but I had seen their performances, music videos and hear their music. The woman pushed the chair in front of me, allowing me to sit and facing all those men directly.  


“Good morning, miss Li” the man opposing to me started to speak in fluent mandarin, pleasantly surprising me. More often than not, most people I had met didn’t know anything or barely anything of the country I was from. “Welcome to Beat Interactive. We’re very happy to have you here."  


"Thank you so much for having me" I replied in korean, never leaving my eyes of his image. He smiled openly and nodded with satisfaction. "I believe we have matters to discuss regarding A.C.E."  


"Yes, yes, of course." He raised his hand lightly and guided everyone's eyes to the first man on his left. "As you may know, this is Park Junhee, A.C.E's leader." The man where everyone's eyes were focused on, smiled and his dark eyes were glowing with the light. He looked confident, but the way his body was was a bit stiff, I could tell that he was, at least, a bit nervous.  


"Welcome to Beat Interactive, A.C.E are very honored to have you here." Park Junhee had a warm, soft and well projected voice. I bowed my head slightly and smiled back.  


"Thank you. I really am glad to be meeting all of you." I watched one of the members' eyes lift up from the table where they had gone back to before I spoke. His dark hair was covering partially his side profile, but I still could see his eyes which were now stuck on mine.  


"Should we discuss the reason for you coming here then?" The founder of Beat Interactive spoke again and rested his hand on the table.  


"Yes, definitely." I changed my voice slightly so it could match the seriousness of the reality. "I have the intentions of investing money in A.C.E. I'd like to give them the opportunity to have their own reality show and to have all the money they need to have an even more successful comeback. I believe they are capable of much more if they have the right resources."  


"Are you pherhaps saying that Beat Interactive hasn't been doing a good job promoting them?" His voice darkened.  


"Not at all. Both CACTUS and Callin' were great songs, the music videos were amazing and the performances the group did were never anything below amazing. But they can achieve more."  


"Well then..." The door behind me is opened again and a man in a suit puts a contract in front of me. "Please sign that. As you are most likely aware, we need to make this official and legal."

I read all the terms, what I had to do and what I would have access to. I basically just had to pay monthly, for an entire year, money enough for their activities. After the year I could just stop investing, but I could never talk about what was happening to my savings.

It was fine.


End file.
